A fight for mikan 3
by Onetymony
Summary: Authors note: GUys sorry to keep you waiting... But I decided to stop making this fanfiction... But im making another one... i dont know what anime im making it on... Or when im starting it... any suggestions?


**A fight for mikan**

** (sorry I keep cutting the story off)**

**RIght when Tsubasa punched Mikan, Ruka happened to pass by, he saw this and ran to Mikan "Mikan-chan, are you okay?! TSUBASA! What kind of Monster ARE YOU?!" Ruka screamed. Tsubasa put his hand on Ruka's shoulder "Ruka, whats the matter? What did I do? gasp do you LIKE Mikan?"Tsubasa joked, Ruka blushed "LIKE? No I'm just... A Caring person, thats all... Yeah thats it! A caring person... Uh, we better get to dinner!" Ruka exclaimed and ran off to The cafeteria. "phew that was a close one... I can't imagine what would've happened if Mikan found out!" RUka thought. Meanwhile Ruka's behaivor made Tsubasa wonder... "Well I sure am hungry!" Mikan said. "Your always hungry Idiot" Hotaru pointed out. "Thats mean Hotaru" Iincho said. "Its okay prez, I am always hungry" Mikan said. "WELL... I didn't get to finish my story, so anyways after she punched me, i was like 'ouch' and well.. she sort of ran off crying, so... I cant sit wit her." Tsubasa said. **

** At The CAFETERIA**

**"hey Hotaru, does Ruka like Mikan by any chance" Tsubasa curiously asked Hotaru. "yea" Hotaru said Biting off the meat from the chicken. "How did you find out?" Tsubasa asked. "In the dance, well before the I knew, but then in the dance, I said 'Ruka you better take care of Mikan' and instead of declining he said okay and he was blushing." (Im talking about one of the episodes in the first season)said Hotaru, Tsubasa backed away nodding "interesting" he said out loud. "Hey tsubasa, are you gonna finish your potatoes?" Mikan asked. "why would he like **_**HER?**_**" Tsubasa asked himself.**

** After DInner (at Mikans Dorm)**

**Mikan started writing her letter to her grandpa.**

**"dear grandpa,**

**I miss you but its really fun here! I wish I can go visit. I **

**hope I can gain another star, I want more FOOD! BUt **

**theres been something I've been trying to find out here **

**maybe you can help. Theres these two boys, their names **

**are Natsume and RUka, they are very mysteriouse. But **

**they have been acting very stange lately... Especially **

**RUka. Like today, I was just talking to a really nice **

**Senapai, and out of NOWHERE he pops up and goes like**

**Mikan are you okay? And something about a monster. **

**And Natsume he started acting all COOL.. Actually he **

**always acts cool. BUt does he always take bread off of **

**other peoples' plates and eat it? Hmmm... Weird... Well, **

**other than that, everything is fine. OH! Im having a costume cafe thing for our next festival. (its next week) We're going to choose our costumes tommorow! YAY I can't wait. I hope I can get something cute, like the fairy! I hope **

**nobody chooses the fairy. I think we have to wait in a line **

**and choose the costume that we want. Oh! Its getting dark **

**and i didnt even change! Bye! **

**Love,**

**Sakura, Mikan."**

** Mikan Changing**

**"i can't believe Natsume saw my under wear, AND my chest. We need to tie him up on a tree ot something... Well he can burn it so..." Mikan thought to herself.**

** NEXT DAY**

**YAWN Mikan looked at the clock. 7:50. "7:10 huh? Well I better get dressed better early than sorry.. Or was it better late than sorry? Oh well." **

** In the academy**

**"uh huh, oh yeah! Im gonna be a fairy im gonna be a fairy before anyone else is!" Mikan sang. "class, we'll be choosing our costumes today"Narumi sensai anounced. "YAY!" the class shouted and chanted. "now if every one can form two lines, one for the girls, and one for the boys " Narumi sensai said. the class formed two lines "hey Hotaru, what are you gonna choose?" Mikan asked. "I dunno. Depends on whats left." Hotaru said.**

** 5 minutes later**

**"Its almost my turn!" Mikan chanted. **

** 3 minutes later**

**"Oh my gosh! Im next" Mikan said...**

** To be continued...**


End file.
